Long and Lost but not forgotten au of original
by megsy r
Summary: au of Long and lost but not forgotten. Is like long and lost but not forgotten but has more ideas, is longer , is JALEX and will hopefully be better. I own nothing but Hayden and the plot and a few other characters. :
1. Chapter 1: Jalex Starts: The Fire

JALEX : Long and Lost but not forgotten au

Chapter 1: Jalex starts: The fire

JALEX : Long and Lost but not forgotten au

Disclaimer: I don't own wizards of Waverly place or its characters.

A/N: Can you believe wizards of Waverly place is finished? I think I'm gonna cry. The finale was awesome.

Alex and Justin were sitting on the couch watching a movie. They were alone because their parents had gone out and Max was staying over at a friend's house. They had the house to themselves for a whole two weeks. Alex had her head on Justin's lap and Justin was stroking her head.

JUSTIN POV

_Look at her. She's beautiful. I think I… I think things I shouldn't about her. God I shouldn't be having these thoughts about my sister. I mean, she's my sister. She's Alex. That's the reason I can't have her and the reason why I want her. I'm in love with her. I'm in love with my sister. Even if there was someway we could be together there's no way she'd feel the same way. She'd think it was disgusting if she knew. Maybe if we weren't brother and sister… Then we could be together. But the risks would be that I might not love her, I might not know her, or even then she still wouldn't feel the same way. No, I'll always love her. No matter what. I should just forget about it. That would be easier. But after all we've been through together, I just can't. I'll never tell her though. Because it wouldn't make any difference if I did._

_ALEX POV_

_Mmm. My head feels so good in Justin's lap. Wait, what am I thinking? He's Justin. He's my brother. But I'm in love with him. God this is so sick. I think things I shouldn't about him. I'm in love with my brother. Even if there was someway we could be together, there's no way he'd feel the same way. Justin, who always listens to reason, would say it was wrong and sick and quite impossible. He'd be disgusted with me if he knew and I couldn't live with him being disgusted with me. Justin's always been the better one of the two of us, the good boffin who works hard at school and never does anything wrong. Of course he wouldn't feel the same way. Maybe if we weren't related… Even then… we probably wouldn't be together. And that's the sad part. _

_After everything we've been through together I just… That time in Puerto Rico just after the wizard competition when he forgot who I was but still said he'd never leave me… I felt like I was walking on air. But I was also scared and when the tornado took him away I was terrified. The guy I love who's also my brother beginning to fade into non-existence. I thought I was too late to save him and Max and put things right. Eventually everything turned out alright but it's still memories that I don't like to think about. Anyways those words he said when he didn't know me made my heart skip a beat. He has that effect on me._

**NORMAL POV**

**The movie finished and Alex got up, put the DVD away and turned the TV off. **

**Alex: That was a good movie. **

**Justin: Yeah it was.**

**She sat back down next to him. They both held each others hand.**

**Alex: What do you wanna do now?**

**Justin: I'm not sure. What do you wanna do?**

**Alex: I'm not sure either.**

**Justin: Well it is getting late. Maybe we should both just go to bed.**

**Alex: Don't be a party-pooper.**

**Justin: There was no party to poop.**

**Alex: True, but there must be something fun to do. **

**Justin: I'm sure you'll think of something. You're very creative.**

**Alex: Aww thank you.**

**They both smile at each other and Alex leant in for a kiss. The kiss is awkward and warm and private. It makes you want to look away. The kiss lasted a while but they then both quickly pulled away and looked ashamed.**

**Alex: I… Uh…**

**Justin kisses her back. It's fierce and passionate. She looks at him shocked.**

**Alex: Wha-?**

**Justin: I'm in love with you Alex. **

**Alex: You are?**

**Justin nods.**

**Justin: Why'd you kiss me?**

**Alex: Because I'm in love with you too.**

**Justin's eyes light up like a Christmas tree on Christmas day. **

**Justin: Yeah?**

**It was Alex's turn to nod.**

**Alex: Yeah.**

*** sex scene warning***

**They kiss again. It was an intimate, passionate kiss. One you wanted to look away from because it seemed so private. They caressed each other throughout the kiss. Justin and Alex slowly started taking each others clothes off. Starting with the tops, then the bottoms, then the underwear. Justin lightly pinched Alex's nipples making her moan. She then started sucking his cock making him moan. Justin placed himself inside of her and fucked her with slow thrusts back and forth gradually gaining speed. **

**Alex: OH JUSTIN!**

**Justin: OH ALEX!**

**They reached their climax points and their juices flowed inside each other. They stayed like that for a while. **

**( Start inside body diagram-):**

**Millions of sperm flow from Alex's entrance further into her body charging for her egg. One makes it and it's tail falls off and it phases with the egg.**

**(End inside body diagram)**

***sex scene ends***

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**Alex and Justin are sitting on the couch in the middle of a kiss when their mum and dad and Max come in. Alex and Justin quickly break away, but too late. They've been seen. Max, Theresa and Jerry all gasp. Alex and Justin stand up but are still holding hands. **

**Theresa: You two… But how… When did this happen? How long…?**

**Justin: Yes, um… It just sort of happened.**

**Alex: It happened a short while after you guys left. It's only been two weeks.**

**Theresa: WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS DISGUSTING, IT'S REVOLTING! HOW COULD YOU…**

**Jerry: Theresa calm down.**

**Both: We're sorry.**

**Jerry: Don't be sorry. You guys obviously have strong feelings for each other. The way you looked at one another just now… Like you idolize one another… and, I suspect, you do. **

**Theresa: No I'm sorry *sighs* This is weird, but as long as you're happy, I'm happy.**

**Max: Finally guys. I'm so happy for you.**

**Theresa: Wait, you knew this would happen?**

**Max: Well yeah. I expected it would. It was obvious if you thought about it. I see more than you think you know. **

**They all smile.**

**Alex and Justin: You sure do Max.**

**They all hug and everything is ok. For now anyways.**

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

**Alex woke up early in the morning suddenly feeling sick. She rushed to the bathroom and puked violently in the toilet. **

**Alex: (quietly to herself) Huh, must've been something I ate, I guess. **

**She rinsed her mouth out and washed her hands. Then she went back to bed. **

**LATER ON IN THE MORNING **

**Alex woke up even later than usual. Justin got worried and came into her room. **

**Justin: Alex?**

**Alex stretched and got up out of bed.**

**Alex: Mmm. Morning.**

**Justin: Good morning**.

**They then both went down stairs for breakfast. **

**Jerry, Theresa, Max, Alex and Justin were all sitting at the table. For breakfast they had bacon sandwiches. Alex ate six, and yeah she could be a bit greedy sometimes, but that, for her, was just unnatural. **

**Justin: Alex, are you feeling okay?**

**Alex: (biting into a bacon sandwich) Yeah, why?**

**Justin: Well, you seem to be eating bacon sandwiches like they're going out of fashion.**

**Alex: Oh, I uh… Just hungry I guess.**

**She shrugs. **

**The others frown. **

**LATER ON AT DINNER TIME**

**All of them are sat down at the table for dinner. They were eating roast. Alex began eating and stopped. **

**Alex: I'm sorry mom, I can't eat this. I'm just not hungry.**

**Theresa: That's okay. Are you feeling okay, mija?**

**Alex: Actually, I don't feel too good.**

**Jerry: Why don't you go lie down honey?.**

**Alex: Okay.**

**Alex goes upstairs to lie down. Meanwhile downstairs the rest of the family start talking about Alex.**

**Max: Do you think she's caught a bug or something?**

**Jerry: Maybe. I don't know. But there's definitely something wrong with her. **

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**Alex got up out of bed early again. She rushed to the toilet and puked into it. Suddenly she remembered her night with Justin two weeks and two days ago.**

**ALEX POV**

_**No, I couldn't be… Could I? What if I am. **_**I quickly snuck out and headed to the pharmacy across town. When I got there I walked up to the lady at the till. Luckily the pharmacists was open at this time.**

**Me: Excuse me. Where could I find…um… pregnancy tests?**

**Till lady: There on the wall there. They're £1 each. How many would you like?**

**Me: Um… four please.**

**Till lady: They for you or for a friend?**

**Me: They're for me.**

**Till lady: Well at least you're honest. Y'know you seem too sensible a girl to possibly be up the duff. What do you plan to do if ya are?**

**Me: I don't know. I'll discuss it with the… the… father I guess. And see where it goes from there. **

**Till lady: This guy who's possibly a father… he a good guy?**

**Me: The best. And if I was older I'd probably be jumping for joy into his arms in a situation like this.**

**Till: Well there's your answer darlin'. Don't matta what age ya are, as long as you can handle it. **

**Me: Thank you. That's good advice. **

**Till lady: Yeur welcome darlin'. Have a good day now. **

**I left the pharmacy and headed back home. Luckily, I'd gotten there way before anybody was due to wake up and no-one had noticed that I'd gone. I went into the bathroom and took the test. It was positive. I took another one to be sure. That was positive too. I wanted to be 100% sure before I told Justin. So, I snuck out again, this time headed for the doctors. When I walked in the door, I was surprised to see not everyone had gone home. I walked over to one of the doctors. **

**Me: Excuse me?**

**The Doctor's name badge read Doctor Daniels.**

**Doctor Daniels: Yes?**

**Me: I took a pregnancy test earlier and it was positive. I wanted to be 100% sure I was pregnant before I told the father. Could you… ?**

**Doctor Daniels: Of course. Lie down on that bed over there.**

**He pointed to a bed that was slightly to the left of me. I did as I was told. He pulled out a stethoscope from his bag. He then lifted up my shirt to reveal my stomach. He placed the stethoscope to my stomach and listened intently. **

**Doctor Daniels: You are definitely pregnant miss…?**

**Me: Russo. Alex Russo.**

_**Oh my gosh. I'm pregnant. But what am I going to do about it? Calm down Alex. You've got to discuss it with Justin first.**_

**Doctor Daniels: Congrats or whatever. **

**Me: Thank you, Doctor Daniels, for your time.**

**Doctor Daniels: No problem Alex. Perhaps I could be your pregnancy doctor and do your checkups and things if you decide to keep it. I specialize in that.**

**Me: I' d like that. If that's what I decide, then I'll come looking for you.**

**We both smiled. I left and headed back home. I made it there without much fuss. I quietly climbed back into bed and thought about the fact that I was pregnant. **_**What if Justin wants me to get an abortion? I'm not sure if I can handle that. But maybe I should, maybe it would be better. But knowing Justin, he probably wouldn't even suggest it. I'm too young to be a mother. **_**These thoughts continued all night. Early in the morning, I went to Justin's room and woke him up. He woke up without much work.**

**Me: Morning.**

**Justin: Morning. You're up early.**

**He must've read the expression on my face. It must've been obvious because he automatically knew something was wrong.**

**Justin: What's wrong?**

**Me: Justin… I… Have something to tell you. **

**Justin: What is it?**

**Me: I…**

**I trailed off.**

**Justin: Come on Alex. You know you can tell me anything.**

**Me: I know. I… I… I'm pregnant. **

**Justin looked so shocked. I'm so worried about how he's taking this right now.**

**Justin: You're what? I… How… Me right?**

**All though his words didn't make sense I knew what he was asking.**

**Me: Justin I think you know how. And of course you're the father, you idiot.**

**He smiled at this. I'm glad I made him smile. **

**JUSTIN POV**

_**Whoa, Alex is pregnant. How could this happen? Ok I know how this happened but… I was stupid. It just sort of happened in the heat of the moment and I forgot about protection. We both did. But now she's pregnant, we have to deal with that. What we did or didn't do doesn't matter now. I'm not sure what I want, but whatever she wants I'm happy with. Unless… It would hurt me if she chose to have an abortion. I don't think I could live with that. I'd prefer it the child had a loving home and lived. It is my kid after all.**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

**Justin: What do you wanna do?**

**He put his arms around Alex. **

**Alex: I'm not sure. But I know one thing. I don't want to have an abortion.**

**Justin smiled.**

**Justin: That's one thing we can agree on. How about this. We could keep it… and if it doesn't work out there's always adoption. **

**Alex: That sounds good. **

**And just like that it was decided. They would keep the baby. **

**Justin: I suppose we should go tell Mom, Dad and Max. **

**Alex: I suppose we should. In the morning though.**

**Justin: It is the morning. **

**Alex: (laughs) You know what I mean.**

**They go back to bed.**

**LATER ON IN THE MORNING**

**Alex and Justin woke up and came downstairs holding each others hands. Alex paused on the step and Justin looked up at her. **

**Alex: I can't do this Justin, I can't. I just can't.**

**Justin: Alex, of course you can. Come on, it'll be fine. **

**Alex: What if they're angry at me?**

**Justin: Alex, they won't be angry. Now come on.**

**Alex: Ok. **

**This moment reminded Justin how vulnerable Alex was sometimes. But it seemed even more so now that she was pregnant with his child. They continued down the stairs and sat next to each other at the table. Jerry, Theresa and Max looked at them curiously and sat down opposite the two.**

**Jerry: (softly) What's going on?**

**Alex's breathing grows heavier and Justin squeezes her hand for comfort. **

**Justin: Um… Mom, Dad, Max… We… have something to tell you. Um…**

**Alex looks quite frightened.**

**Alex: I… I'm… I'm pregnant.**

**Jerry: What ,who, how… ALEX!**

**Theresa: WHATTT? HOW…? DID YOU NOT THINK TO…. **

**Theresa storms off upstairs and Alex starts crying franticly while silent tears fall down Justin's cheeks.**

**Alex: I'm sorry.**

**Max had so far been sitting there in silent shock. He finally spoke.**

**Max: Hey, guys.**

**He came round and hugged both his siblings.**

**Max: I'll always be here for you ok?**

**Alex: Thank you, Maxie.**

**Justin: Thanks bro.**

**Max: But right now, I think you need to talk to Dad privately.**

**Max goes upstairs to his room. Alex and Justin look at Jerry expectantly.**

**Jerry: Alex, Justin. (sighs) What are you planning to do about this guys?**

**They just look at him. It's obvious in their eyes. Alex's hand fluttered unconsciously to touch her stomach. **

**Jerry: Oh my god, you're planning on keeping it aren't you? **

**He already knows the answer to his own question so doesn't wait for a response.**

**Jerry: Are you sure you're ready for this? Are you sure you wanna be parent's this young? I'm not trying to put you off, I just want to know you're sure.**

**Justin: No, we're not ready and we are too young…**

**Alex:… But better to at least try then give up before you've even started. **

**Justin: Maybe we're not ready to be parents…**

**Alex: but now that it's here in front of us…**

**Alex and Justin: … Of course we wanna be. **

**Jerry smiles at them.**

**Jerry: Ok then. You know what? I think you guys are going to be great parents.**

**Justin: Thanks dad.**

**Jerry: (joking) I'll resent you for making me a granddad so young of course…**

**Alex: daddy!**

**Jerry puts his hands up defensively.**

**Jerry: Just kidding. (clears throat) I'd better go check on your mother. (shouts) Max, you can come down now. **

**Jerry goes upstairs to see if he can calm Theresa down. Max comes down stairs and sits opposite Alex and Justin.**

**Max: Hey guys. So… what were you planning to do? Y'know about this?**

**Alex: We're keeping it.**

**Max: Ok, well good luck to you. I wish you the best.**

**Alex: Thanks Maxie.**

**Justin: Thanks bro. **

**IN JERRY AND THERESA'S ROOM**

**Jerry walks into the room and shuts the door behind him.**

**Jerry: Hey.**

**Theresa: Hey.**

**Jerry: You ok? **

**Theresa: How could she get herself pregnant? How stupid could she be? **

**Jerry: Honey, it's not like she meant to.**

**Theresa: I know, but… God. She's our little girl, Jerry, and she's carrying a child inside her when she's only a child herself. **

**Jerry puts his arms around Theresa.**

**Jerry: I know. They told me that they're keeping it.**

**Theresa: WHAT! But they're so young. (sighs) They're too young to be parents. Alex didn't look like she wanted to keep it when she came to tell us she was pregnant. Did you see her face(?) She was in tears. I'm worried she's not ready for this. I mean Justin, he's 19. He's an adult and I think he can cope with this, but Alex… She's 17 Jerry.**

**Jerry: I know. I think she was just scared to tell us. I think she was scared of what our reactions would be.**

**Theresa: Perfect(!) And I just had to shout in her face and storm off. I bet that did a world of good(!)**

**Jerry: Talk to her. It's not too late to fix it.**

**XXX**

**DOWNSTAIRS **

**Theresa walks over to Alex and Justin.**

**Theresa: Maxie, could I speak to Justin and Alex alone please?**

**Max: Of course, mom.**

**Max goes upstairs to his room. Justin and Alex sit on one couch and Theresa sits on the couch opposite them. **

**Theresa: Alex, Justin… I… I'm sorry for shouting at you guys. I just… Alex honey, I'm scared.**

**Alex: (teary) About what, mom?**

**Theresa: Well, you're my little girl and I'm scared I'm gonna lose you.**

**Alex: You won't lose me, mom. I'll always be your little girl. **

**Theresa: I'm also scared… that you don't really want this. That you're not ready.**

**Alex: Neither of us are ready mom. Heck, I'm not sure we'd ever be ready. But we both want this!**

**Theresa: Do you want this Alex?**

**Alex: I do!**

**Theresa: And you Justin?**

**Justin: I want this!**

**Theresa: Ok then come here. **

**They all hug.**

**Theresa: My babies are having babies.**

**Xxx**

**1 DAY LATER**

**Alex and Justin are in the doctors talking to doctor Daniels.**

**Alex: Hi Dr. Daniels.**

**Dr. Daniels: Hey, Alex. Lemme guess, you decided to keep the baby and want me for your pregnancy doctor?**

**Alex: That is correct.**

**Dr. Daniels: Well, I am flattered. And who is this?**

**Alex: This is the father, Justin.**

**Dr. Daniels: Well then nice to meet you Justin.**

**Justin: You too, Dr. Daniels.**

**Dr. Daniels: Ok, come back in about two weeks, you should be in your second month by then, and we'll do your scan.**

**Alex: Ok, thank you, Doctor.**

**Xxx**

**TWO WEEKS LATER.**

**Alex and Justin walk into the maternity ward for their first scan.**

**Alex: I'm really nervous.**

**Justin: Yeah me too.**

**Alex sends him daggers through her eyes. They walk up to the receptionist.**

**Alex: Excuse me? **

**The receptionist looks up.**

**Receptionist: Yes?**

**Alex: (gasps) I know you. You sold me the pregnancy tests when I first thought I was pregnant.**

**Receptionist: So I did. My names Halley by the way. How ya been?**

**Alex: I'm Alex. I've been good, you?**

**Halley: Ya, I been aiight. How'd that pregnancy thing work out for ya?**

**Alex: Well, I'm here to see Dr. Daniels for my first pregnancy scan.**

**Halley: I see. Well, I'm happy for ya darlin'.**

**Alex: Thank you.**

**Halley: And who's this fine young lad?**

**Halley nods towards Justin.**

**Justin: I'm Justin, the father.**

**Halley: Oh, well nice to meet you Justin. I've heard a lot about ya. **

**Justin: Yeah?**

**Halley: Yup.**

**Justin smiles at Alex. She smiles back.**

**Halley: You two make a wonderful couple.**

**Justin: Thank you.**

**Halley: Dr. Daniels is on the other side of that door there.**

**She nods towards a door on the other side of the hallway. Alex and Justin go through it to where Dr. Daniels is. They close the door behind them. **

**Dr. Daniels: Ah, hello. Just in time. Alex, lie down on the bed for me please. **

**Alex does so, and lifts her top up slightly to reveal her stomach. Doctor Daniels then spreads saline gel all over her stomach and does the ultrasound. On the screen they see a small, shadowy, and baby like figure.**

**Alex: Beautiful.**

**Justin: That's our baby. **

**Xxx**

**AT SCHOOL A FEW DAYS LATER.**

**Alex and Justin walked through the hallway holding hands. Everyone knew they were together. But nobody knew about the pregnancy. Or so they had thought. Harper came rushing towards them.**

**Harper: Alex, is it true? Are you pregnant?**

**Alex: Yes, but… how did you know? I haven't told you yet. **

**Harper: Well, there's a rumour going round the school. **

**Alex: (gasps) Who started it?**

**Harper: I don't know. But they're right. I think whoever started it, started it because you'd put on weight around the stomach area. The whole school knows.**

**Justin: Maybe it's better this way.**

**Alex opens her mouth to protest.**

**Justin: I mean, think about it. You will be showing in a few months anyway and they would definitely know then, better sooner than later right?**

**Alex; I… (sighs) I guess.**

**TJ, Alex's wizard rival, came up to them. **

**TJ: Hey, Alex. Heard you were preggers, it true? **

**Alex: What's it to you?**

**TJ: So it is true. Laters. **

**With that he's gone. **

**Harper: Well, whoever didn't know before will know now. **

**Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: The Competition

**THE WIZARD COMPETITION**

**Chapter 2: The competition**

**(Alex is 2 months pregnant)**

**Alex, Max and Justin stood at three different corners of a gigantic battlefield, facing what Alex and Justin knew to be the power that would go to the new family wizard. Their dad, Jerry, explained to them what they had to do. As they were running, Justin couldn't help but look at Alex to make sure she was ok, and Alex couldn't help looking at him to make sure the same. Justin cast a spell at Alex causing her path to be blocked by a wall of water. She cast her signature mud puddle spell on Justin and Max to delay them while she created a fire wall that mixed with the water wall, thus boiling the water and creating a gas. She continued running towards the magic as did Justin and Max. Max blocked Justin's path with a double of him. **

**Max: Edgebono Utoosis**

**Justin quickly got rid of the clone.**

**Justin: Go away clone, I wanna be alone.**

**They all rushed towards the magic, when… Alex tripped and fell to the ground. Both Justin and Max rushed to her side. Justin helped her up.**

**Justin and Max: Alex, are you okay?**

**Alex: Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks.**

**Justin: What did you trip over?**

**Alex: Uhhr…**

**She looks over her shoulder to find out.**

**Alex: Some kind of spike of rock sticking out of the ground.**

**Justin examines it.**

**Justin: Looks like some kind of instantaneous rock formation. That wasn't there a few seconds ago. It's a good thing you didn't fall or step on that. **

**Max: Yeah. So, who put it there?**

**Alex: Ok, let's just forget about it and carry on with the competition.**

**Max and Justin: If you're sure.**

**Alex: I'm sure.**

**They continue to run towards the magic. =Justin and Alex reach and touch it at the same time. They both feel an electric buzz and glow slightly whilst Max slumps on the floor feeling disappointed and defeated. Professor Crumbs appears.**

**Crumbs: Well this is highly unusual.**

**The kids and Jerry look at him confused.**

**Crumbs: It seems you've found a loophole. Justin and Alex, you get to keep your powers. You are both the family wizard. Max, my condolensces. **

**Justin and Alex both gasp and then jump up and down in excitement and happiness. They then look at Max and go over to hug him. **

**Alex: We're sorry Maxie. **

**Max shrugged, giving them a small smile.**

**Max: It's ok. I never thought I'd get in anways. **

**Justin: Don't put yourself down Max. You could easily have done it. You're smart and talented. **

**Max just smiled at Justin as he got up of the ground. **

**Max: Thanks Justin. It doesn't matter. **

**Jerry came over to Max then and put his hands on Max's shoulders. **

**Jerry: That means that you get to run and own the subshop! Isn't that exciting?!**

**Max turned to face him, looking him in the eye. **

**Max: You mean Alex and Justin get to be the family wizards, and I get to run the subshop. **

**Jerry just nodded. A huge, excited grin spread over Max's face. **

**Max: Awesome!**

**Crumbs: However, there is the matter of who created that spiked rock formation that Alex fell over. Don't worry, I'll make sure it's looked into. **

**They all look slightly worried at the cryptic, but then return to being happy as they are all alright with the way thing turned out and stayed a family.**

**xxx**

**THE NEXT MONTH.**

**Alex is standing in front of the mirror with no top on looking at her reflection and looking at the small bump of her stomach when Justin comes in. He notices what she's doing.**

**Justin: Alex?**

**Alex: Hey. I was just… It's amazing… this life inside of me. It feels so… beautiful.**

**Justin: Well, of course it does.**

**He steps closers and places his hands on her stomach. **

**Justin: It's our child. Of course it's amazing. Of course it's beautiful. You're carrying our child. **

**They smile at each other. Jerry peeks through the door and smiles at the scene of his children. Theresa comes to stand next to him and also smiles at the scene.**

**Theresa: They are ready.**

**Jerry: I told you they were ready. **

**Jerry and Theresa exit the room and shut the door quietly behind them.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Pregnancy shall end soon

**Month 4 of the pregnancy. **

**Chapter 3: The pregnancy shall end soon**

**Alex came in and ran to the bathroom as she threw her schoolbag on the orange sofa. Justin followed close behind her and held her hair back as she threw up violently in the toilet. After she was done, she washed her face and hands and Justin let go of her hair. Alex put her hand to her stomach.**

**Alex: uggh. You make me put up with a lot of sickness, don't you baby?**

**She gently stroked her stomach slightly. They then both went into Alex's bedroom and laid on the bed next to each other, facing each other. Justin started lightly rubbing Alex's stomach.**

**Justin: You, baby, are gonna have such a good home. Mommy and daddy love you very much. And we'll take care of you and be the best parents we can possibly be. (whispers jokingly) But don't you think your mommy's a bit silly though?**

**Alex laughs and lightly punches him on the arm. Justin rubs his arm.**

**Justin: Ow.**

**Alex laughs again and then tears roll down her face silently. Justin notices this.**

**Justin: Alex, what's wrong?**

**Alex: Nothing. That was a really beautiful speech.**

**Justin merely smiles at this, the concern and worry gone from his facial features. **

**Xxx**

**A WEEK LATER**

**Alex was walking through wizard street hallway, which was basically a hallway that led to a wizard mall, when she saw Chase. He rushed over to her and pulled her into a light hug.**

**Chase: Hey Alex, how ya been?**

**Alex: Hey chase. I been good, you?**

**Chase: I'm good. How's life treating ya?**

**Alex: Right now, great! Honesty couldn't be better.**

**Chase: Good to hear. You seeing anyone right now?**

**Alex: Yeah I am, you?**

**Chase: Not as such, I'm afraid. **

**Alex: Oh, well, you'll find someone. **

**Chase smiles sadly.**

**Chase: But I want you.**

**Alex: Sorry, but I'm taken. You'll find someone else.**

**Chase pins her against the wall and her eyes widen with worry.**

**Chase: I want you. You don't have to be taken. You should be mine.**

**His eyes develop a manic glint. **

**Alex: Ch-Chase, l-let g-go of me.**

**Chase: No!**

**He pulls her top down forcefully as she struggles.**

**Alex: LET GO! I'm fucking pregnant. Let go of me.**

**Chase: You're pregnant. Who's the father? It should've been me.**

**Alex: Yes I am. Justin's the father. Justin.**

**Chase: Your brother?**

**Chase bangs her harder against the wall in fury. **

**Alex: Yes my brother. LET GO OF ME!**

**Fortunately Professor Crumbs was walking past at this moment and upon hearing the commotion had flashed into the room. **

**Crumbs: What is going on here? Chase, let go of her right now!**

**Alex: (crying softly) He tried to rape me. **

**Crumbs: Chase, I'll see you in court. **

**He flashes the young man to wizard court then turns to face Alex. **

**Crumbs: Alex, what happened?**

**Alex: He tried to rape me. He pinned me against the wall. I told him I was pregnant. He demanded to know who the father was, then hit me against the wall hard. Now I feel kind of faint.**

**Crumbs: I'm so sorry this has happened to you Alex. By the way, who is the father?**

**Alex: Justin.**

**Crumbs: Ah!**

**Alex: Ah, what?**

**Crumbs: Nothing. It's just that incest is accepted even less in the wizard world than it is in the mortal world.**

**Alex nodded, looking at him suspiciously, not entirely believing him. There was something more, but she couldn't tell what as of yet. Alex started to feel fainter and fainter until finally everything went black and all she could hear was Professor Crumbs shouting her name and then nothing.**

**JUSTIN POV**

**I was sitting on the couch waiting for Alex to return home from shopping in the wizard world, when my wand rang, which, I found rather strange. I took it out of my back pocket and decided to answer it.**

**Me: Hello?**

**Crumbs: Justin, its Professor Crumbs. I'm afraid Alex is in the wizard world hospital.**

**I was shocked at this. Why was Alex in hospital? Was there something wrong with her? Were her and the baby ok?**

**Me: Wh-What? But-**

**Crumbs: I'll explain when you get here.**

**With that Professor Crumbs hung up on me. I called Mum, dad and Max and explained what had happened. Well, what I knew of what had happened anyway. They were stuck in traffic and couldn't use magic because it would easily be noticed. I hung up and quickly flashed to the wizard world hospital. I walked up to the receptionist and asked for 'Alex Russo'. He pointed me to a ward and I thanked him and ran for it. I had to know that Alex and the baby were ok. I finally reached where she was and saw her lying unconscious on the hospital bed. I spoke to the doctor tending to her. **

**Me: Is she ok?**

**Doctor: She'll be fine. She should be awake any moment now.**

**Strangely, at her words, Alex's eyes did open and the doctor helped Alex sit up.**

**Alex: Justin?**

**Me: I'm here.**

**Alex chuckled nervously.**

**Alex: What's your verdict Doc Hills?**

**Doctor Hills: Well Alex, you'll be fine. You fainted because of the abuse-**

**Me: What abuse?**

**Alex: You remember Chase?**

**I nodded.**

**Alex: He tried to rape me. Don't worry, he didn't manage it. Professor Crumbs walked in before he could. But he did hit me against the wall pretty hard.**

_**What? That bastard. I am going to kill him. I can't believe I let it happen. I should have been there. **_

**Me: I am so sorry. I should have been there.**

**Soft tears rolled down my cheeks that I hardly even noticed. Alex cupped my face in her hands and looked me in the eyes.**

**Alex: Justin, it's not your fault. There was nothing you could do. Besides, I'm fine.**

**I smiled sadly. **

**Doctor Hills: Right. Alex is fine. But we've discovered that she is prone to miscarriages.**

**My head snapped around to face her. Did she just say…? Miscarriage? Our baby's dead?**

**ALEX POV**

**Wait miscarriage? NO, that can't be right. Tears rolled down my face and I started sobbing.**

**Me: Do you mean to say… that…**

**Doctor Hills suddenly looked very alarmed.**

**Doctor Hills: No, no. I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I said you're prone to miscarriages. You haven't had one. **

**Oh thank god. I saw Justin breathe a sigh of relief and then glare at Dr. Hills for scaring us like that. I don't blame him for doing so. I'm just glad our baby's ok. But seriously, how could she scare us like that. Frikkin' Hell.**

**Dr. Hills: The baby's fine. But… it could lead to a miscarriage if anything like this happens again, or if you get too stressed or any physical harm comes to you. So please be careful.**

**Me: I will be.**

**God, I don't wanna lose my little one. I can't believe that's a possibility. Oh god, oh god, oh god. I start crying hysterically and Justin wraps me in his arms.**

**Justin: Hey it'll be ok. Everything will be fine, you'll see. Our baby will be fine.**

**Me: Promise?**

**Justin: Promise.**

**I'm inclined to believe him because… he's Justin. He'd never let me down.**

**Dr. Hills: I'll tell you what though. We can tell you the sex now if you want.**

**Me: Really? It's not too early to tell.**

**I liked the sound of this, but I decided to consult Justin first, which was becoming more and more usual. **

**Me: What do you think, Justin?**

**Justin: I'd like to know. But only if you want to.**

**Me: I do.**

**We both look at Dr. Hills expectantly.**

**Dr. Hills: Congratulations, it's a girl.**

**I squeal excitedly.**

**Justin: That's great news. Maybe she'll be daddy's little princess, like you are.**

**I laugh at this. He's so sweet sometimes.**

**Me: Maybe.**

**xxx**

**NORMAL POV**

**6****th**** month of the pregnancy**

**Alex and Justin were walking down the hallway holding hands. Some students gasped at Alex's rather large belly. Anybody who didn't know she was pregnant before certainly knew now. Alex suddenly stopped walking and Justin stared at her curiously. After a long silence, Alex finally opened her mouth to speak.**

**Alex: Justin, I was thinking about speaking to Mr. Laritate about one-on-one parenting classes after school. I mean, it could help us prepare for being parents.**

**Justin: That's actually a really good idea, let's. **

**Alex smiled and then spotted Mr. Laritate walking down the hallway to his office.**

**Alex: Speak of the devil and he comes. There he is. (calls) Mr. Laritate.**

**Mr Laritate turned round to address the speaker and his eyes widened as he saw Alex's large abdomen. Mr. Laritate had been on an extended cruise so didn't know about the pregnancy. This is also why Alex and Justin hadn't thought about asking him about parenting classes sooner. **

**Mr. Laritate: Alex? **

**Alex and Justin came closer to him.**

**Mr. Laritate: Are you… pregnant?**

**Alex: Um… yeah. Didn't you know? It's been spread around the school like five times already. **

**Mr. Laritate: I've been away for a few months. Goodness Alex, I leave and your horse decides to go to town for a rodeo. And you, Justin, well looks like you've come along for the ride.**

**Alex and Justin just smile at him. **

**Justin: Um, actually we came here to ask you something, sir.**

**Mr. Laritate: Shoot away.**

**Justin: We were wondering if you could do one-on-one parenting classes with us after school.**

**Mr. Laritate: I see. And whose idea was this?**

**Justin: (proudly) Alex's.**

**Mr. Laritate: I think becoming a parent is changing you miss Russo.**

**Alex: I think you're right Mr. Laritate.**

**Laritate: How about every Thursday after school? Including today?**

**Alex: That sounds good.**

**Justin: Thank you sir. **

**Xxx**

**AT AFTER SCHOOL PARENTIING CLASS**

**Alex and Justin came in the classroom and sat down on the chairs in front of Mr. Laritate. **

**Laritate: Hello. Right let's get started. **

**Mr. Laritate shows them a baby doll and Alex and Justin think about how they'll be holding a real-live baby, their baby, in only a few months time. They both smile at their own thoughts.**

**ALEX AND JUSTIN QUICK POV**

_**We're parents. **__**J**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

**Mr. Laritate: Welcome to the rodeo.**

**Alex and Justin: Glad to be in the rodeo, Mr. Laritate.**

**Xxx**

**Alex and Justin arrived home from their parenting class. Their mother, Theresa was cooking dinner and their dad, Jerry was sitting on the couch watching TV. Max was away at dodge ball practise.**

**Theresa: You guys are home late. Where have you been?**

**Alex: Oh we've been at parenting classes at school.**

**Justin: Sorry, we should have called you.**

**Theresa: That's ok mijo. Parenting classes?**

**Justin: Yeah, every Thursday.**

**Jerry: I'm really proud of you guys. **

**Alex: Thanks daddy.**

**Justin: Thanks dad.**

**Xxx**

**9****th**** month of pregnancy.**

**Alex was sitting in the living room reading a magazine. She wore a floral print dress with her hair tied back in a ponytail. She had no shoes on. She was alone because nobody else was home yet. Max and Justin were at their dodge ball tournament and Jerry and Theresa were on a date. Harper was on a date with Zeke. Suddenly, a female figure with dark blonde, light brown hair and blue eyes burst through the door. The female figure was wearing a skimpy leather outfit with leather black heels. The figure carefully shut the door while Alex stood up in Alarm. The unknown female came closer and kicked Alex in the stomach repeatedly until she bled. Tears rolled down Alex's cheeks as she cried out in pain.**

**Alex: (alarmed) Justin!**

**Luckily Justin was just on the other side of the door and had heard Alex's cries. He came into the house and pushed the female figure off of Alex. He pushed her against a wall and she flashed away. He then noticed the blood and he started crying.**

**Justin: Oh god.**

**He quickly called an ambulance.**

**Justin: They're on the way.**

**Alex: Our baby…**

**Justin: I know…**

**The ambulance arrived five minutes later and took the two to the hospital. They rushed Alex straight to the operating room for an emergency caesarean. Once that was done, Alex came out crying with a small child bundled in her arms. **

**Justin: Alex?**

**She came closer and Justin could see the child was dead.**

**Alex: She's dead, Justin. Our little girls dead. And she's so perfect.**

**Justin: No…**

**They both started crying like they had never cried before. One of the hospital staff took the dead child off of Alex and placed her on a small table that had wheels. The staff worker was Halley.**

**Alex: Halley. Hi.**

**Halley: (sadly) Hey. I am so sorry darlin'. It couldn'a happened to nicer people. **

**Justin: Thank you.**

**Halley: What name would you like put on the tombstone?**

**Alex: Hayden. Hayden Russo. **

**Halley: That's a lovely name. I just have one more question.**

**Justin: What is it?**

**Halley: How did this happen?**

**Alex: Some girl broke into my house while I was there alone and kicked me repeatedly in the stomach until I bled.**

**Halley's eyes widened then narrowed.**

**Halley: Do you know who this girl was?**

**Alex: No. **

**Halley: What did she look like?**

**Alex: She had short pixie cut, dark blonde hair, blue eyes and she favoured leather clothes.**

**Halley: Don't ya worry darlin'. I'll darn well make sure the police do everything they can ter get this murderous girl gets thrown in the clink. **

**Justin: Thank you.**

**Theresa, Jerry and Max entered the room with huge smiles on their faces. **

**Theresa: Sorry we're late-**

**Their smiles faltered when they saw Alex and Justin and the small dead child on the slab of a table.**

**Theresa: Oh god.**

**Xxx**

**A short while later Theresa, Max and Jerry had left the hospital and Alex and Justin started to head out when… **

**Xxx ha-ha cliff-hanger Lol. Read next time to find out what happens. Xxx**

**AT THE RUSSO LOFT**

**Jerry, Theresa and Max were sitting on the sofa's crying their eyes out. **

**Theresa: Poor Alex, Poor Justin. It's horrible to lose a child; no parent should have to go through that.**

**Jerry: And now our kids are going through it… However young they might be… they wanted this. They had warmed up to the idea of being parents… and now…**

**Max: I just keep seeing the cold dead body of my niece, lying on a cold metal slab, a small blanket covering her, no movement from her at all.**

**Jerry and Theresa: Me too, Max, me too. **

**Xxx**

**Alex and Justin started to head out when…**

**When they heard a small, child-like wail. They turned around to see it was coming from… Their daughter Hayden, who had been dead just moments ago. Now she's alive! **

**Justin and Alex POV**

**She's alive. This is a miracle.**

**NORMAL POV**

**Justin and Alex now both had smiles plastered on their faces.**

**Halley hears the noise and turns around gasping with her eyes widened at the scene before her. The shock almost instantly recovered from her face, leaving a sweet smile there instead.**

**Halley: Well, I'll be. Ain't she a little miracle? Congrats guys. **

**JUSTIN AND ALEX POV**

**We were too speechless to reply to Halley. Our little girl was alive. That was the best news ever. This is a miracle.**

**Xxx**

**NORMAL POV**

**Alex rushed into the Russo loft, a huge smile on her face. She was jumping up and down excitedly. The others looked at her confused. **

**Theresa: Alex- ? Wha- ?**

**Alex: She's alive! She's alive! It's a miracle! She's alive!**

**Theresa: Alex, what are you talking-?**

**Then it hit her. Realisation hit them all. Well, it wasn't really until Justin walked through the door holding a fully alive Hayden, who was wrapped in a blue-purple blanket, in his arms that they figured out what Alex was going on about.**

**All (Theresa, Jerry and Max): (excitedly) Oh My god!**

**There were squeals of excitement and joy all around. **

**Max: (happily) This is impossible.**

**Alex: I know right?**

**Justin: (looking down at Hayden with an intent, loving, gaze that was filled with awe) Our little miracle. **

**Xxx yays. Xxx**

**2 months later**

**Justin came down the stairs and approached Alex, who had just put Hayden down for a nap. Justin got on one knee, and, seeing this, Alex's eyes widened.**

**Justin: Alex, I have no doubt that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.**

**He pulls a satin box out of his pocket and opens it revealing a beautiful 16 carrot diamond engagement ring, with the letters J + A engraved on it. **

**Justin: Will you marry me?**

**Alex squeals happily and jumps up and down excitedly.**

**Theresa, Jerry and Max look at them silently. **

**Alex: Justin of course I'll marry you. **

**The others smile happily as Justin stands up and delicately places the ring on Alex's marriage finger. After he has done this Alex jumps at him and hugs him tightly. Justin catches her before she falls to the floor spins her round and then puts her back down gently.**

**Max: Congrats guys.**

**They all smile.**

**Xxx**

**THE WEDDING (Hayden is now just over a year old)**

**Justin stood in the aisle next to Zeke and in front of the vicar. He then watched as Alex came down the aisle wearing a beautiful long white wedding dress, with her hair in an elegant bun. Justin stared in amazement and awe as their dad walked her down the aisle. When Alex finally reached Justin they held hands and faced towards the vicar. They said their vows with tears in everyone's eyes. **

**Vicar: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.**

**The two kiss. It's passionate, sweet, romantic and filled with adoration for the other. The kiss finishes and they wave to their family and friends. Little Hayden gives a small wave back from Theresa's lap.**

**Alex: Oh Justin, look. She waved.**

**Justin: I see that.**

**He approaches Hayden and tickles her small stomach. She laughs. Alex comes and stands by him. **

**Justin: Aren't you a clever girl?**


	4. Chapter 4: A series of events

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

**Justin and Alex were sitting on the floor playing with Hayden. Hayden suddenly stood up and shakily walked over to the kitchen counter. Justin and Alex clapped her and smiled at each other. **

**Xxx**

**Nearly a YEAR LATER**

**Justin and Alex were walking with Hayden, who was in her buggy to the shops. Although Hayden was 2, she hadn't yet said a word. As they were crossing the road, a huge truck came past, so fast no-one saw it, and hit Justin! Alex ran to his side, placing Hayden in her buggy on the pavement the other side of the road.**

**Alex: Justin! **

**There was no reply. Justin was completely unconscious. Alex quickly called an ambulance and then called Theresa, Max, Jerry and Harper and told them to meet her at the hospital ASAP. The ambulance came not too long after that.**

**Xxx**

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

**They were now tending to Justin and Alex, Max, Theresa, Jerry, Harper and Hayden in her buggy, were all sitting in the waiting room, silent tears rolling down their cheeks. (except for Hayden that is) Just then the doctor approached them. It was doctor Daniels. **

**Alex: Doctor Daniels.**

**Dr. Daniels: Alex, I had hoped not to see you here again so soon**

**Alex smiled weakly.**

**Alex: Yeah, me too.**

**Dr. Daniels: (in baby voice, talking about Hayden) And who is this?**

**Alex: This is Hayden. Mine and Justin's daughter.**

**Dr. Daniels: (in normal voice) She's beautiful.**

**Alex: Thank you.**

**Dr. Daniels suddenly looked very solemn.**

**Dr. Daniels: I'm afraid that the impact of the truck has put Justin in a coma.**

**All: What?**

**Dr. Daniels: And I'm afraid. It's unlikely he'll ever wake up. I'm sorry.**

**Alex: (quietly) no.**

**Tears violently flowed all around, making a harsh, cold, splash once they hit the ground. **

**Xxx**

**For the next two years, Alex visited Justin with Hayden every single day, so Hayden would never forget her daddy and because Alex couldn't bring herself to leave Justin's side. They had long since lost all hope that Justin would ever wake up.**

**Xxx**

**(Hayden is now 4, Alex is 22, Justin is 24, Max is 20)**

**Alex was sitting by Justin, with Hayden at her side at the hospital. She looked at his still face, wondering when he'd wake up, hoping he would, and knowing he wouldn't and that it was pointless to hope. Yet she dared to hope anyway. Justin's right arm flinched and his eyes flickered open.**

**Justin: Alex?**

**Alex: Justin! (to herself looking down at Hayden) And I thought miracle's only happened once in a lifetime. **

**A nurse rushes to the bedside. **

**Nurse: Well I'll be. You must have a knack for the impossible. **

**Alex, Hayden and Justin just smile. **

**JUSTIN POV**

**I looked at my two best girls and realised how much they'd grown. I didn't yet know how long I had been under, but by the look of them, I'm guessing it was a pretty long time. I studied my daughter. Her brown hair, now bum-length and curly. Her eyes chocolate brown like Alex's with hints of green-grey like mine. From that moment on, I realised how much I'd missed. **

**Alex: It's been two years Justin.**

**Two years, I couldn't believe it. I'd missed two years of my daughters life, I'd missed her growing up, I'd missed two years of Alex's life, I'd missed two years of… life. **

**Justin: Two years? No. What have I missed?**

**Alex: You missed Hayden's first words. You missed her first day at playgroup. You missed college. You missed both of our graduations from college. You've missed everything Justin. **

**Justin: What were her first words?**

**Alex: Where's daddy. **

**That really made my heart break.**

**Hayden: Daddy! You're awake. Are you awake for good now?**

**Justin smiled down at her from where he lay.**

**Justin: Yes, sweetheart, I'm awake for good now. **

**Hayden: Good, don't ever sleep for that long again ok.**

**I wasn't sure I could keep that promise, no matter how much I hoped I could.**

**Justin: Ok.**

**Hayden: Is daddy coming home with us now, mommy?**

**Alex smiled sweetly at her daughter.**

**Alex: Yes sweetheart, he is.**

**Hayden: Yay.**

**She came over to me and jumped on my lap, enveloping me in a hug. She really is beautiful. I can't believe I've missed so much. **

**NORMAL POVAlex and Justin walked home. Alex walked in the door first with a bright smile on her face. The others looked at her confused. She hadn't been this happy in two years. They realised why she was happy when they saw Justin walk in the door with Hayden following close behind him. **

**Theresa, Jerry, Max and Harper: Justin!**

**They all rush up to him and envelop him in a hug. They were all so glad he was awake. Hayden rolled her eyes and opened her mouth for a sarcastic comment.**

**Hayden: At least try not to squish daddy. He's not meant to be 2D.**

**They all laughed at her comment and smiled and everything was good again. For now.**

**Xxx**

**Alex and Justin were sitting in the living room with Hayden when Professor Crumbs literally popped into their new apartment which was next to the substation. Justin looked up.**

**Justin: Professor Crumbs.**

**Hayden: Pwoffy Cwumbs.**

**They all laughed at Hayden's sweet outburst.**

**Professor Crumbs: Justin, Alex, I have some terrible news. There are some people from the wizard world who are after you. Do you remember when you were two months pregnant and it was half way through the wizard competition?**

**Alex: I remember.**

**Hayden: Pwegnant? Mommy, what does pwegnant mean?**

**Justin: It means, sweetie, that Mommy was carrying you around in her tummy.**

**Hayden: Oh. Why doesn't she now?**

**Justin: You couldn't of stayed there forever, could you?**

**Hayden looked deep in thought thinking about it.**

**Hayden: No, I guess not. You're wight Daddy. As always.**

**Justin picked Hayden up and placed her on his lap.**

**Alex: Justin, maybe we should take her to Mom and dads. So we can continue this conversation.**

**Justin: Yeah good idea.**

**They walk over to the Russo Loft. They walk up to Jerry and Theresa who are sitting on the couch.**

**Theresa: Alex, Justin.**

**Alex: Heya.**

**Hayden jumped out of Justin's arms and ran over to Jerry and Theresa. **

**Hayden: Gwanma, Gwanpa. Where's uncle Max?**

**Jerry: He's at a dodge ball tournament sweetie.**

**Hayden: Oh ok then.**

**Justin: Mom, Dad, could you watch her while we talk to Professor Crumbs privately.**

**Theresa: Yeah of course.**

**Jerry studies their faces.**

**Jerry: Is it serious?**

**Professor Crumbs: Very.**

**Theresa: Jerry, you go and fill me in later. I can watch Hayden. **

**Jerry: Ok.**

**Jerry, Justin, Alex and Professor Crumbs head back to Alex and Justin's new apartment. They settle themselves down on the sofas.**

**Alex: We were talking about what happened half-way through the wizard competition?**

**Professor Crumbs: Yes. We now know who caused that rock formation and their intentions.**

**Justin: Seriously?**

**Crumbs: Yes. It appears they had heard of the pregnancy and were trying to get you to miscarry. **

**Jerry: Why would anyone do that?**

**Crumbs: You know as well as I that incest is not accepted at all in the wizard world. It is detested. And I mean detested. Even some council members seek to um eliminate little Hayden.**

**Justin: Just because they hate incest, doesn't give them the right to try and kill our kid.**

**Crumbs: It's not just that…**

**Jerry: What do you mean?**

**Crumbs: Before I get into that, let me show you a picture of the one who caused the rock formation. Her name is Cutter Rowe. **

**Crumbs puts a picture of her up on the wall using magic. Alex gasps.**

**Alex: I know her. She was the one who kicked me till I bled when I was nine months pregnant. We nearly lost Hayden…**

**Silent tears rolled down Alex's face.**

**Alex: She was also the one driving the truck that hit Justin, resulting in him being in a coma for two years.**

**Jerry: That bitch.**

**Crumbs: She wasn't aiming for Justin. She wouldn't care if she hurt him, but she wasn't aiming for him. Her goal is Hayden.**

**Justin: So, the truck was supposed to hit Hayden?**

**Crumbs: Yes. If it had, it would've hit Alex as well because she was pushing Hayden in her pushchair yes?**

**Alex: That's right.**

**Justin: Then I'm glad it hit me instead. Better me than you guys.**

**Alex: Justin, don't say that. **

**Justin: I couldn't live with myself is something happened to you or Hayden.**

**Alex: That's exactly how I feel. And how I felt when you were in that coma.**

**They smile sadly at each other and pull into each others embrace.**

**Jerry: Now what's this other reason why people want to kill Hayden?**

**Crumbs hesitates but then answers.**

**Crumbs: Because… (sighs) There's this prophecy sort of thing that says that a child born of a brother and sister wizard… will be the most powerful wizard in the known universe and will use their power for good or evil. If used for evil we will all be dead.**

**Everyone gasps.**

**Justin: Oh my god.**

**Alex: Oh my gosh. Are you saying that Hayden…?**

**Crumbs: She may be. Or she might not be. The prophecy may not be true.**

**Jerry: And that's why everyone wants to kill her?**

**Crumbs: Yes. Some want to get rid of the threat, some want the power for themselves and others are too terrified she will be evil so figure best not to take that chance.**

**Alex: She's just a kid. She's a 4 year old. She's not going to do anything.**

**Crumbs: I know that. Others don't.**

**Alex leans her head on Justin's shoulder.**

**Alex: god, this is so messed up. Will our lives ever be normal?**

**Justin wraps his arms around her.**

**Justin: We're not normal people.**

**Crumbs: They won't stop trying to kill her.**

**Alex: Why us? **

**Justin: I don't know. I honestly don't know.**

**Xxx**

**Why them? Because I'm an evil writer and I like to throw problems at them. Lol. Well, pls review. And in your review would you be so kind as to put what you want to happen. Do you want Hayden to be/not be killed. What do you want to happen with the wizards and council members who want to kill Hayden? Should Alex and Justin. Wait just about to reveal a little too much. Lol. I'll stop now. Review please.**

**Xxx**

CHAPTER 4 : The fight begins


	5. Chapter 5:The betrayal and the discovery

**AT THE RUSSO LOFT**

**Chapter 5: The betrayal and the discovery**

**Theresa is talking on the phone.**

**Theresa: I have her alone. Come quick so you can take her back to base and get rid of the threat.**

**Xxx**

**Hahaha. EVIL! I'm so harsh to you guys. I can't believe this is 46 pages on word. This is easily my longest story ever.**

**Xxx**

**Theresa was sitting on the couch, holding Hayden, when she heard a knock on your door. She placed Hayden on the floor.**

**Theresa: Stay there sweetie.**

**Hayden: Oki Gwanma**

**Theresa answered the door. Standing at the door was an unusual shady man and … Cutter Rowe. Theresa smiled at them.**

**Theresa: Hi guys. Come in. She's right over there by the couch.**

**The shady man and Cutter walked in. They sat on the couch opposite Hayden. Hayden looked at them suspiciously.**

**Hayden: Do I know you?**

**Cutter: No sweetie. We're friends of your Grandma. I'm Cutter and that's Shady.**

**Hayden frowned slightly and then shrugged returning to her dolls.**

**Hayden: Owk then**

**Cutter picked Hayden up and the three of them started to walk out of the door.**

**Hayden: Where awe we gowing?**

**Cutter held a now struggling Hayden tighter.**

**Cutter: Be quiet and stay still, you little brat.**

**Hayden suddenly grew very scared.**

**Hayden: (timidly) Mommy said its not nice to call people brats.**

**Cutter: Yeah, well your Mommy's not here, is she? And I said SHUT UP.**

**Hayden immediately quieted down and grew very worried. Small tears appeared on her tiny cheeks. (poor Hayden)**

**Xxx**

**Justin, Alex, Jerry, and Professor Crumbs walked back to the substation. They saw Theresa and Hayden go in to a van with some man and … Cutter Rowe. The van drove away. They ran after it to no avail.**

**Alex: Oh my god, they took Hayden.**

**Jerry: And your mother.**

**Professor Crumbs: This is not good.**

**Alex: Gee, ya think(!)**

**Justin: We have to go rescue them.**

**Professor Crumbs: Agreed. I'll go get the council members and some wizards we can trust rounded up. You three track them. Never split up. They may try to get rid of you.**

**The three nodded in understanding. They all set off their separate ways.**

**Xxx**

**With Professor Crumbs at Tribeca prep.**

**Professor Crumbs entered the principals office to find Mr. Laritate there. **

**Professor Crumbs: Hello. I need to make an announcement. May I use your microphone?**

**Mr. Laritate: Well I don't see why not. Go straight ahead, buckaroo.**

**Professor Crumbs nodded his thanks.**

**Professor Crumbs: Thank you very much.**

**He walked over to the microphone and made his announcement.**

**Professor Crumbs: Will T.J, Lena, and Mia come to the principals office please?**

**Mia magically appeared in the office, T.J and Lena had flashed there.**

**T.J: What's wrong old man?**

**Professor Crumbs: Don't call me old man, if you please, T.J.**

**Lena: Why are we here?**

**Mia: Good question. Also, how did you know I was here?**

**Professor Crumbs: Word Travelled around. As for why I've called you here…**

**Mr. Laritate: H-how did you just a-appear?**

**Professor Crumbs: Never mind about that, there's no time. You see guys, Alex and Justin's daughter Hayden and their mother Theresa have been captured. By the wanted Cutter Rowe. Will you help to rescue them?**

**Mr. Laritate: Little Hayden has been captured? I'll help.**

**T.J: Why should I help Alex?**

**Professor Crumbs: Then don't do it for Alex. Do it for Hayden.**

**Lena: You mean the abomination?**

**T.J. nodded his head, agreeing.**

**Professor: SHE IS NOT AN ABOMINATION. SHE IS A LITTLE GIRL.**

**Mia: T.J, how would you feel if it was your kid?**

**T.J: Well I guess… I'd do anything I could to save her. (Sighs defeatedly) Ok, I'm in.**

**Lena: Alright. I'm sorry. But it's not fair. That troublemaker Alex Russo has a kid and I never will.**

**Mia: And it's fair that her kid is being chased constantly and they always have to watch their backs because people want to kill her?**

**Lena: (Sighs) No. Ok, I'm in.**

**Mia and Professor Crumbs smile at this.**

**Professor Crumbs: Mia, do I even have to ask you?**

**Mia: Of course not Proff. You know me. I'd never turn down helping people. I love it. It's ma job.**

**Mr. Laritate: So, how are we going to do this?**

**Professor Crumbs: First, let's see if Alex and Justin have located them yet. And does anyone know where Max is?**

**Mia suddenly looks guilty.**

**Mia: Err… I do.**

**Professor Crumbs raised his eyebrow at her suspiciously.**

**Mia: (sighs) I'll go get him. He's had enough torture now anyway.**

**She flashes away. We see her on a ledge inside a volcano. Max is on a very thin ledge and is in danger of falling off.**

**Max: I'm sorry ok? Just get me out of here.**

**Mia: I'm sorry too. I over-reacted. Slightly. Maybe.**

**She takes his arm and teleports them into the principals office.**

**Mia: We need your help. Your mother and niece have been captured.**

**Max: Wait, what? What did you do to them? I bet you're in on it.**

**Mia: I didn't do anything. I promise. Cutter Rowe did.**

**Max: Oh no no no. Not her. Of course I'll help.**

**Professor: Okay. You know, I'm not even going to ask. Now that's done let's see if they've been located yet hmm?**

**Xxx**

**Alex and Justin were discretely following the van in a black corsa with blacked out windows, when Alex's phone rang. Justin was driving so Alex answered it.**

**Alex: Hello?**

**Professor Crumbs: Alex, it's Professor Crumbs.**

**Alex: Oh hey Professor Crumbs. What's up?**

**Professor Crumbs: I've got together the crew. Any word on location yet?**

**Alex: We're following them at the moment. Uh, we're at Holland Avenue Driveway duel carriageway. They appear to be headed to California. But that may not be the case.**

**Professor Crumbs: Ok. We'll try to get ahead of them. Hold tight until we get there.**

**Alex: Ok. Professor Crumbs?**

**Professor Crumbs: Yes?**

**Alex: Who's our crew?**

**Professor Crumbs: Mia, Lena, Mr. Laritate and T.J and Max.**

**Alex: Well I know T.J and Mr. Laritate and Max. Who are the other two?**

**Justin: Two? That's it? We're dead.**

**Alex: Just keep driving. **

**Professor Crumbs: We'll meet at Saint's Point for introductions and lunch.**

**Alex: Ok then. Meet you there.**

**Alex hangs up.**

**Justin: Meet them where?**

**Alex: At Saint's Point. For introductions, lunch, and to discuss a plan.**

**Justin: How can you think of lunch at a time like this?**

**Alex: Hey, it was Professor Crumbs who suggested it, not me.**

**Justin: Whatever.**

**Jerry: Let's hope this plan works.**

**Xxx**

**AT SAINT'S POINT**

**Justin parked the car in the car park of the café where they had agreed to meet.**

**Justin: We're going to have to ditch the car and get a new one, otherwise they'll know we're following them. But we can't steal one.**

**Alex: Ooh I know.**

**Alex looked around to make sure no-one was watching. She then pulled out her wand and aimed it at the car.**

**Alex: Pinkus Purplus.**

**This turned the car a pinkish purple colour.**

**Justin: Good idea.**

**Alex put her wand back in her boot. Justin locked the car and they both walked into the abandoned café.**

**They saw Professor Crumbs sitting at one of the tables with T.J and Mr. Laritate and two strangers. Alex figured that the two strangers must be Mia and Lena, who Professor Crumbs talked about. Alex and Justin sat down opposite them. Jerry did the same.**

**Alex: Hey Guys. T.J, Mr. Laritate. Others… I'm Alex.**

**Justin: I'm Justin.**

**Lena looked at the two coldly. **

**Jerry: I'm Jerry.**

**Lena: I'm Lena. **

**Alex: Nice to meet you. **

**Lena: Wish I could say the same(!)**

**Mia rolled her eyes.**

**Mia: Ignore her. She doesn't know true love when she sees it. I'm Mia.**

**Justin: Thanks Mia. Nice to meet you.**

**Mia: You too.**

**Lena: It's not true love. It's incest. He's her brother. It's sick. And that kid is messed up. Its only gonna end in disaster.**

**Mia: LENA, THAT'S ENOUGH.**

**Lena: Whatever. Sorry, I just…**

**Mia: I know. But it's not their fault.**

**Justin and Alex displayed a question mark look on their faces. Mia mouthed 'don't worry about it'.**

**Justin: So, Mia and Lena, are you both wizards?**

**Lena: I am. I don't know what she is.**

**Mia: I'm not a wizard. Mr. Laritate is mortal as you know, and the rest of you are wizards, but I'm not.**

**Alex: Then what are you? If you don't mind me asking.**

**Mia: Not at all. I'm an angel.**

**Justin: A dark angel?**

**Mia: Nooo. A guardian angel.**

**Max walked out of the bathroom. **

**Max: Hi guys. Guardian Angel? Yeah right(!) You got me stuck on a narrow ledge in a volcano.**

**Mia: Yeah, sorry about that.**

**Max shrugged and they all eyed Mia suspiciously. She smiled sheepishly. Her blackened eyes and lips, leather jacket, skinny jeans, leather boots and boyish hairstyle screamed the complete opposite of Guardian Angel. People had a hard time believing her about it. **

**Justin: Which ones your guys car?**

**Professor Crumbs: The white- Oh what was it again?**

**Mia laughed.**

**Mia: It's the white Toyota Prius x500 **

**Alex: Nice. I love that car. Whose is it and who's driving?**

**Professor: It's Mia's and she's driving.**

**Max: Unfortunately.**

**Lena: She drives like a maniac.**

**Mia: Do not.**

**T.J.: Hey she actually drives extremely well. Just fast. **

**Lena and Max: Yeah, true.**

**Mia: Would you expect any less from a NASCAR and F1 driver?**

**Max: Wait, seriously?**

**Mia: Yup. But that was years back. 115 years in fact.**

**Justin: Whoa. How old are you?**

**Mia: 3036.**

**Justin: Wow, that is old.**

**Mia: Yup.**

**Professor Crumbs: Maybe we should get to discussing the plan, hmm?**

**Justin: Good idea sir.**

**Jerry: wait. You placed Max inside a volcano?**

**Mia smiles sheepishly.**

**Mia: Err… yeah. Again, sorry.**

**Professor: She would never hurt anyone. But she's an angel with issues.**

**Mia: Boy ain't that true.**

**Jerry: It's ok. Let's just forget about it.**

**Max: Dad!**

**Jerry: Sorry son.**

**Lena: We need to be putting together a plan anyways.**

**Professor Crumbs: So where shall we start with this? We don't have long. We have to follow them still. At the moment they're in the café next door, but we need to move when they move.**

**Jerry: Ok. So we follow them until they stop again. Then what?**

**Mia: We fight.**

**They all turned around to look at Mia, shocked at her violent suggestion.**

**Justin: I've never had an angel suggest fighting before. They're set against it.**

**Mia: I'm not like the other guardian angels.**

**T.J: I hate to say it, but Mia's right.**

**Professor Crumbs: Yes, she is. It's the only way we're going to get Hayden back.**

**Mia: So we get Hayden to safety. And then we fight.**

**Professor Crumbs: Agreed.**

**T.J: Agreed.**

**Lena: Agreed.**

**Justin: (sighs) Agreed.**

**Alex: (sighs) Agreed.**

**Jerry: (sighs) Agreed.**

**Max: Agreed. So that's what we'll do.**

**Mia: Shoot they're leaving. We have to go now. I'm driving. Who's going with Justin, Alex, and Jerry?**

**Professor Crumbs: I'll go with them. But make sure you keep the rest of them under control.**

**Mia: Of course sir.**

**She gave him a mock salute and they headed out to the parking lot and got in their cars. Mia drove in front of the kidnappers with T.J, Lena, Mr. Laritate and Max. Alex drove discreetly behind, following them. In their car, they had Alex, Justin, Jerry and Professor Crumbs.**

**Jerry: Will Mia be ok with them? And maybe Max should have come with us.**

**Professor Crumbs: Mia is an adult and is sensible, even if she doesn't act like it. She can handle them. Her and Max need to work out their differences.**

**Alex: Differences? She placed him inside a volcano.**

**Professor Crumbs: She has a very unique way. She's strange. She means well. The last person she placed in a volcano was her husband Gerran. He then became her husband. Maybe she likes Max.**

**Justin: But what about her husband?**

**Professor Crumbs: Oh he died when she got pregnant sixteen years ago.**

**Jerry: That's really sad.**

**Professor Crumbs: Yeah. She also has a few anger issues.**

**Justin: If she was pregnant then, does she have a kid running around somewhere?**

**Professor Crumbs: A son. But they took him away from her when he was born because he was an 'abomination' because he was half angel and half human. Angels aren't even aloud to date anyone who isn't an angel.**

**Alex: That's harsh. So she understands what we're going through now.**

**Professor Crumbs: Yeah, she'll do anything she can to help. **

**Justin: That's good then. I mean, it's a sad back story, but it's good that she'll help. **

**Xxx**

**Included Mia. ****J Review pls.**

**Xxx**

**With the kidnappers.**

**Cutter, who was driving, once again glanced behind them in the rear view mirror, then once again checked out the car in front.**

**Cutter: I think we're being followed. Kid, do you recognise any of these cars?**

**Hayden: (timidly) No. The one behind looks like mommy's but it's the wrong colour. Hers is black.**

**Cutter: I see.**

**Shady: Never mind about that. Have you decided what to do with her yet?**

**Theresa: Yes. Have you?**

**Cutter: Well I was gonna kill her. But then I figured that we may be able to use her powers for ourselves. If we can harness them or use her as a vessel. We may even be able to make a profit out of her. Theresa and Shady grinned evilly.**

**Shady: I like the way you think.**

**Theresa: As do I. **

**Cutter looked behind her again.**

**Cutter: Ok. These guys are definitely following us. **

**She sharply took the next left. Mia and the others, who were in front, quickly turned around and took the turning. Alex also took the turning. They had all turned onto a country lane. Cutter threw spikes down at the ground, which blasted Mia's and Alex's tires. They pulled the cars to the side, the tires deflated. They all got out of the cars. Mia materialised a knife in her hand and threw it at the enemy car. **

**Alex: Hey. Be careful. Hayden's in there.**

**Professor Crumbs: Don't worry. She's an excellent aim.**

**They all watched as the knife went in through the back windshield and straight out through the front windshield shattering the glass. They all looked at her shocked. The car continued to drive. By that point she knew they had lost them.**

**Mia: Damn it. It was worth a try. But we lost them.**

**Alex began crying.**

**Alex: What do we do now?**

**Mia: Don't cry. It won't help matters. I think it's time to rethink this plan of ours.**

**Xxx**

**Dun dun dun. Review please. Read on my lovely's. Review If you want a virtual gift basket. 60 pages on word. Wahoo!**

**Xxx**

**Mia smirked brightly. Alex slapped her round the shoulder.**

**Alex: What's wrong with you?**

**Mia: it's a good thing I put a tracking device on the car.**

**Alex slaps her round the shoulder again, smiling this time.**

**Alex: Mia!**

**Mia: Into the cars.**

**Mia looked at the gps navigation system. **

**Mia: Uh-oh.**

**The others look at her worriedly.**

**Justin: Uh-oh? What's uh-oh?**

**Mia: (sadly) It crashed. Dammit.**

**Max: No.**

**Mia: Sorry guys.**

**Xxx**

**WITH Cutter, Shady, Theresa and Hayden.**

**Hayden was in a small cell huddled close against the wall. She was crying softly, small tears rolling down her small cheeks with every quiet sob. Cutter, Theresa, and shady were sitting round a table with a map and a piece of paper. **

**Cutter: Urggh. She's been crying for hours. Somebody shut her up. Please. **

**Shady: Yes boss. Quiet girl!**

**Hayden quieted down for a while, then continued crying harder. **

**Cutter: Urggh. You just made her noisier. Well done Shady(!)**

**Theresa: I'll calm her down.**

**Theresa walked over to Hayden and sat down next to her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders comfortingly. **

**Theresa: Hey sweetheart. You need to be a brave big girl, ok?**

**Hayden calmed down slightly, her sobs quieting.**

**Theresa: There's a good, brave girl.**

**As Theresa stood up, Mia, Justin, Alex, Max, Professor Crumbs, Lena, T.J, Mr. Laritate and Jerry burst into the room. Cutter and Shady gasp.**

**Cutter: How did you find us?**

**Mia: That knife I threw had a gps tracking system on it. At first it didn't work, but then it did. Now hand over Hayden and Theresa.**

**Alex and Justin rush over to Hayden and Theresa in the cell. **

**Alex and Justin: Mom. Hayden.**

**Hayden: Mommy. Daddy. Get me out of here. Please… Please…**

**Alex: Of course sweetie… Justin…**

**Justin: I know…**

**They let Theresa and Hayden out of the cell whilst the others fought off Cutter and Shady. Spells and sparks flew and butt was kicked. Mia kicked Shady and Cutter so they flew against the wall. Max, Lena and T.J created a wall so Cutter and Shady were trapped behind them. They took Hayden and Theresa and ran as fast as they could. Hayden and Theresa went with Alex, Justin, and Jerry in Alex and Justin's car. Max, Professor Crumbs, Lena, T.J, Mr. Laritate and Mia went in Mia's car. They went to Mia's place as the kidnappers new where the rest of them live. Little did they know, they had a traitor in their midst. What will Theresa do to poor little Hayden?**

**Xxx**

**Pls review**

**Xxx**

**Once they got home, they all rushed into Mia's place, hiding the cars in the garage. Theresa held little Hayden closer to her and then spontaneously pulled a gun to her head. The others gasped, their eyes widening at this. Hayden looked petrified and was quietly whimpering. **

**Theresa: Nobody move or she gets it. xxx**

**Thnx people. Reviews are appreciated. Love ya. **

**Xxx**

**Hi again. Me. Why are there still no reviews. Would it help if I threatened to discontinue this story. Seriously guys. This is one of my best stories and nobody seems to be reviewing it. Ok, I'll update now but if nobody reviews, I will strongly think about discontinuing this. L**

**Xxx**

**They all gasped at Theresa's unusual behaviour. **

**Alex: Mom… What's going on?**

**Theresa: I'm sorry, Alex. But she is an abomination. She must be destroyed.**

**Justin: She is a little kid! She's 4 years old**

**Max: (accusing) How could you be so heartless Mom? That is my niece and your granddaughter!**

**Theresa spits on the floor, disgusted.**

**Theresa: She is not my granddaughter! She is an abominable demon hidden inside the body of a child.**

**Hayden: Gwanma, please let me go. **

**Theresa pulled at Hayden's hair and she let out a high pitched whine.**

**Jerry: (harshly) HEY! Don't you touch her! (softer) What happened to you, Theresa? You were so supportive through Alex's pregnancy and the birth and everything else. You loved her… She's your only grandchild.**

**Theresa: So what? And like I said, she's not my granddaughter. She barely classes as human. **

**Professor Crumbs shook his head in disgust. **

**Professor Crumbs: You have grown despicable Theresa. How can you call yourself a mother? Now unhand the girl.**

**Theresa cocked her head and smirked, her eyes manic.**

**Theresa: Never. Cutter has some big plans for her. And you better back off or I'll kill her right here, right now. Don't think I won't. **

**Lena and T.J looked on in silence, frightened of the words coming out wrong and making a wrong move. Mia, who was still in the car, came out and came through the front door. She stared at the scene in shock, her eyes widening. Theresa didn't appear to notice her. She took a vase and got ready to smash it over Theresa's head, but as she went to Theresa spoke.**

**Theresa: I know you're there, Mia. Don't try it. Don't try anything or its Hayden who gets the short end of the stick. **

**Mia mouthed 'Dammit' and dropped the vase, letting it shatter as it hit the floor. She then raised her arms in surrender. As Theresa relaxed, she flipped over her placing Hayden behind her as she turned to face Theresa. Theresa fired the shot and it hit Mia, shooting through her chest and implanting in her heart. She glared at Theresa, and inhaled the air, her eyes widening again. She shot Mia again, this time actually aiming at Mia and ran out of the apartment, driving away in Mia's car.**

**Mia: Bitch. She took my car. **

**She turned around to face them, her face going pale and the eyes of the other widening as they saw the wide, bloody hole in her chest where her heart was. She looked down, looking at her bloody shirt.**

**Mia: Shit.**

**And then she fainted. Max quickly caught her and gently set her on the floor, tucking a stray strand of her behind her air. **

**Max: Oh my god, Mia. Wait, why did Theresa run?**

**Jerry: Theresa?**

**Max: She is no longer my mother. Not as far as I'm concerned.**

**Alex and Justin: Amen to that.**

**Jerry nodded.**

**Jerry: Very well. And I shall get a divorce. But…**

**Alex snapped her head to him angrily.**

**Alex: But what Dad? She tried to kill Hayden and look what she's done to Mia!**

**Jerry: I know… I just- It just doesn't seem like Theresa…**

**Justin came and wrapped his arms around his dad.**

**Jerry: I know Dad.**

**At that particular moment, Harper decided to come in, looking casual. She raised her eyebrows as she saw the unusual scene.**

**Harper: Hey guys. What have I missed?**

**Alex looked to her, her eyes saying it all.**

**Alex: A lot. **

**Alex quickly filled her in and they got back to the matter at hand. Max slapped at Mia's cheeks lightly trying to get a responded. Tears threatened to spill around the brim of his eyes. **

**Max: Guys… What do we do about Mia? She needs serious help and now!**

**They all gathered around Max and pulled him into a comforting embrace. Harper put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.**

**Harper: Max, there's no getting her back at this point.**

**Professor Crumbs came and sat by Mia. Max looked to Professor Crumbs.**

**Max: But… She's an angel.**

**He shook his head sadly.**

**Professor Crumbs: That may be, but angels can die. She may be old, but she's not always been an angel. She's strayed and that's led her to this.**

**He shook his head again in regret. They all looked to Mia. Hayden looked to Alex.**

**Hayden: Mommy, she has to be ok. She saved my life.**

**Alex smiled sweetly at her daughter and ruffled her hair, inhaling her scent, reassuringly. They all looked to Mia again and gasped as she suddenly gasped herself, sitting up in a state of shock and panting relieved. They all looked to her with shock written on their faces. **

**Mia: Wow. Ouch. Good thing I'm already dead. Though that hurts worse than hell. And I should know. I've been there. **

**Max: Mia! You're ok.**

**He pulled her into a light hug, which she gratefully accepted. She smiled up at him, reassuringly.**

**Mia: Yeah, I'm fine. I'm dead, so I can't die.**

**He looked at Professor Crumbs accusingly.**

**Max: But you said-**

**Professor Crumbs just shrugged at a loss for words. **

**Mia: Back to a more pressing matter.**

**They all turned their heads to face her, confusion written deep on their faces.**

**Mia: That wasn't Theresa…**

**All: What?**

**Jerry: Then… Where is Theresa?**

**Mia: That's what I'm afraid of.**

**Max: I completely take back what I said about Mom.**

**Alex and Justin: Seconded.**

**T.J: I hope she's ok. Mrs Russo was always nice to me.**

**They all stared out the window in hope and fear for the missing Theresa Russo. Mia smiled and an image of a light bulb lit up above her head for a second before it disappeared. Professor Crumbs looked to her grinning.**

**Professor Crumbs: I know that look… You have a plan.**

**Mia stood up somewhat victoriously.**

**Mia: Darn right. I'm back from the dead and better than ever.**

**Xxx**

**There will be approx two or three chapters after this. But if you guys don't review there may not be. So review if you know what's good for you. Review if you want to know the end to this story. Love you. J I'd give a shout out, but again NO-ONE'S REVIEWD THIS FOR ME TO GIVE ONE. -takes a deep breath- Love you all. Read on my lovely readers. J x0x 3**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: Thank You's

**I'm afraid this isn't a chapter, but I just have to say: THANK YOU SO MUCH THOSE WHO REVIWED AND FAVIOURITED THIS STORY. I WILL CONTINUE THIS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. BIG SHOUT OUTS AND VIRTUAL GIFT BASKETS TO:**

**SUPERNATURAL-GIRL17**

**ANNONYMOUS READER()**

**THANKS SO MUCH!**


	7. Chapter 7: Evil people

**XXX**

**The Next day the group headed off to Cutter and the gangs hideout in Mia's new white Bugatti. Once they got there, they got out of the car and marched through the door. Cutter and Shady who were sitting at a table, loading a gun, stood up in alarm. Cutter picked up the gun and cocked it, aiming it at the large group. Her eyes widened when she saw Mia.**

**Cutter: How are you alive?**

**Mia shrugged casually and smirked, spreading her white guardian angel wings in reply. Cutter shook her head, as if at her own stupidity.**

**Cutter: An angel. I should've known.**

**Shady stood up, acting as body guard to Cutter.**

**Shady: Want me to take care of them, boss?**

**Cutter shook her head slightly, rolling her eyes.**

**Cutter: Well, I would appreciate if you would help me. **

**Shady nodded once and quickly glanced at the quiet Theresa, before turning his attention back to the group. Theresa stood up casually and stretched nonchalantly as if nothing was happening. Shady rushed at Mia and Mia ducked and stuck out a leg, spinning as she did so, and tripping him up. She came back to her feet in a fighting stance. T.J, Lena, Max, Professor Crumbs, Alex and Justin pulled out their wands ready to throw magic through the air. Jerry and Mr. Laritate copied Mia's fighting stance. Sparks flew through the air as numerous spells were cast on each side. Mia clicked her fingers also using her magic to their advantage. Cutter, Shady and the fake Theresa were outnumbered though they had much power on their side. Mia pinned shady and handcuffed him to the bars of the cage. Mr. Laritate and Jerry placed the fake Theresa in the cell and locked it and Professor Crumbs stepped up behind Cutter as the others distracted her and took her magic.**

**Professor Crumbs: It's over Cutter. You've lost.**

**Cutter cried out in distraught and disbelief.**

**Cutter: No!**

**Cutter grabbed the gun again and cocked it aiming it at the fake Theresa, not realising the others knew already. She fired the gun and the fake Theresa's brain exploded, falling down to the floor and dripping purple ooze. The ooze disappeared and in its place was Theresa in rags, with tattered hair and tight cuffs around her wrists. **

**All but Alex, Justin, Cutter and Shady: Theresa!**

**Alex and Justin: Mom!**

**They all rushed up to her and hugged her. The wizard police then flashed in and took Cutter and Shady away.**

**Policeman 1: We'll take it from here.**

**The other merely nodded in respect, shocked from their eventful days and their eventful lives.**

**Xxx**

**Thought that was the end? Guess again people. Can I just say, Thnx so much for all the reviews! I love you guys so much! Now unfortunately, this may not be the last chapter, but this story is coming to an end. Sad, I know ****L But not to worry, there will be more stories from me and there will be a crossover sequel to the un au version of long and lost but not forgotten. To fully understand it, you will have to read, Long and Lost but not forgotten, The whole of the Gwy, Young Dracula series and a Harry potter fanfic which has not yet been written but will be up soon. I promise. And then ill post the crossover sequel. I already have many stories up and I am also going to be writing a prequel and a sequel for Toni & Lorenza and Possibly a sequel for Weba to apt 13B. Anyways, sorry for the long authors note. You won't have to wait long for next chapter as am posting today. **


	8. Chapter 8: Time Skip

**Xxx**

**Hi I'm back as promised.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Wizards of Waverly place. Just saying ;)**

**Xxx**

**Time skip: 12 years later. Hayden is 16. Justin is 36. Alex is 34. Max is 32. **

**Hayden came home from school and placed her bag on the sofa, throwing it down. Her long curly hair went down her back and was now a fair bit darker than before. The green-grey in her hazel eyes showed more now, especially in the sun. She was wearing a hooded black top with colourful buttons and white and black long striped sleeves. She also wore a plain denim skirt and black leggings with silver buttons at the knees. She also wore brown knee-high boots, of which, you could just see a purple wand sticking out of the top. She was about to shout she was home when suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to scream but it was very muffled. She broke free and turned around, shocked into silence. The woman in front of her had pixie cut, short brownish blonde hair with blue eyes and seemed to favour leather clothes. She seemed to remember her from somewhere, but it was stuck at the back of her mind. She gasped as she suddenly remembered, her eyes widening. This was the woman who kidnapped her years ago. Hayden tried to remember the woman's name then remembered it was Cutter Rowe.**

**Hayden: Cutter.**

**She stated. Cutter merely smirked, her hands on her hips triumphantly. **

**Cutter: So your delicate memory remembers me.**

**Cutters smirk turned into something between a frown and an absolute expression of rage.**

**Cutter: They took away my magic and locked me up for years. And it's your entire fault.**

**Hayden became frightened and unconsciously took a slight step back.**

**Hayden: I didn't-**

**Cutter cut her off.**

**Cutter: Oh shut it.**

**Cutters smirk returned.**

**Cutter: But now my powers are back and I'm going to use them much better this time. I'll start by killing you.**

**Hayden gasped as a fireball was thrown at her. She quickly ducked and the fireball went through the counter, making a hole in it. Hayden frowned, worry and fear clear on her face. As another onset of fireballs was hurled at her, she flipped under the counter, hiding behind what was left of it. After a few minutes of this, she stood up and managed to deflect the next set of fireballs, hurling them against the walls. As Cutter threw an electric ball at her, she caught it and sent it back to Cutter, sending Cutter flying against the far wall. Cutter stood up more angry than ever and started firing balls of dark magic at Hayden. The first few she managed to dodge. The last one, she closed her eyes and put her hand out, hoping for the best. She slowly and hesitantly opened her eyes when she didn't feel an impact. She looked over to Cutter, gasping in shock, as Cutter was now lying dead on the floor. Hayden slumped down against the wall farthest from Cutter, cradling her knees and rocking slightly. Although there was shock and worry and many mixed emotions going through Hayden, she was happy to be free. At that moment, Alex and Justin came in. They looked from Hayden to the dead Cutter Rowe, who lay dead on their floor and said nothing. **

**Xxx**

**Well? Wadyu think peoples? Like? Dislike? Meh? Review! Review! Review! See previous chapter for other Long and Lost but not forgotten sequel. The sequel will be posted soon when other story to go with is up and is called Different type wizards and vampires. It's a crossover fanfic of Wizards of Waverly place, Young Dracula and Harry Potter. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I love you guys! And I'm not just saying that!**

**Xxx**


End file.
